1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and an installation for the insertion of supplements into printed products, as well as a subsequent combined printed product, according to the generic term of the corresponding independent claims.
2. Description of Related Art
Installations and methods of insertion for the manufacture of printed products are generally known. Accordingly, supplements such as part products or advertising material are inserted into printed products such as newspapers, periodicals, brochures, etc., thus forming a combined printed product. To this end the previously completed and already folded printed product are opened across the fold and a supplement is inserted.
In practice such supplement have presented the disadvantage that they, depending on the handling of the printed products during distribution or by the reader, may slide out.
Another common practice is to affix advertising material such as cards or product samples into a particular position on a predetermined page of a periodical. As the page number is stipulated, this process takes place during the assemblage of the individual sheets of the periodical. A corresponding installation is revealed in the EP 0 540 865 A1. It demonstrates how a rotating row of controllable clamps grips the supplement at a point of supply, guides it past an adhesion application device, and presses it against the exterior surface of the partially assembled printed product. To this end the printed product is supported by a surface element. The clamp presses the supplement against the printed product for as long as it takes the adhesion to become sufficiently stable. This procedure does not permit a supplement to be inserted into a completely assembled printed product.